


Fight or Flirt

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: A Princes Guide to Seducing Monsters [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drider!Virgil, Flirting, Gay Panic, M/M, Monsters have rights too, Prince!Roman, That feel when you're trying to be threatening but the other person is too gay to be scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: "Well, well, well, look what wondered right into my nest." Virgil sneers, his pedipalps jitter both with anxious energy and hopefully, to give the appearance of hunger. "What a lucky day for-""Oh my god, you're gorgeous." The knight breathes out suddenly, startling Virgil so badly he rears back like the man just took a swipe at him."Wha-""Oh, gosh. I interrupted your monologue, I am terribly sorry! Please continue!""My mono-? Gorgeous? Wha- What?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: A Princes Guide to Seducing Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671340
Comments: 29
Kudos: 316





	Fight or Flirt

Virgil felt the vibrations of footsteps on his web long before he heard or saw them, someone stomping into his nest with about as much self-preservation a peanut and only about half as smart. The Drider doesn't waste time and crawls into the shadows, the dark colors of his body easily keeping him hidden as the stranger gets closer.

Too heavy to be another dumb kid dared to come poke at the evil spider in the forest. The figure approaches carrying a torch which makes Virgil quietly click with anxiety, thankfully the figure keeps the flame carefully away from the flammable webbed walls all around them but that's only a small comfort until the stranger is close enough that Virgil makes out royal armor.

A knight, great.

Virgil hated when these guys came around to harass him for eating children or something in some self-righteous quest but such is the follies of living as a reclusive "monster" in the middle of the forest.

The Drider slipped through the side passages of his nest, moving silently and hidden in the darkness until he creeps up behind the knight who ventured in deeper without even drawing his sword.

At least he's dealing with an idiot in light armor, Virgil can easily puncture through the leather parts.

The knight paused and slowly turned around as Virgil's shadow towered over him, the spider half of his body giving him a good height advantage. Virgil stood between the knight and the exit which at the very least should keep the man from burning his webbing since he is trapped inside it. The Drider curled his lips into a crooked grin as the knight stumbles back a few steps with eyes wide.

"Well, well, well, look what wondered right into my nest." Virgil sneers, his pedipalps jitter both with anxious energy and hopefully, to give the appearance of hunger. "What a lucky day for-"

"Oh my god, you're gorgeous." The knight breathes out suddenly, startling Virgil so badly he rears back like the man just took a swipe at him.

"Wha-"

"Oh, gosh. I interrupted your monologue, I am terribly sorry! Please continue!" The human urges, taking a step closer to Virgil instead of backing away so Virgil takes the initiative to move back instead all while fighting the urge to raise his front legs in a defensive posture.

"My mono-? Gorgeous? Wha- What?" The drider's face feeling uncomfortably hot as he stares unblinkingly at the knight that's just earnestly grinning in front of him, his multiple eyes flick over at every littlest movement but there's no threat in the human's posture which just leaves Virgil confused.

"Ah, I apologize. I've never seen such amethyst eyes before!" The knight reaches forward to so gently cup his cheek, thumb resting under one of the Drider's smaller eyes just under his main ones. "When they spoke of a terrifying Drider in the woods, they left out what a radiant creature you are."

The warmth of the human's skin felt like fire to Virgil, his ears burned hot and he had no doubt that his face is flushed dark. "I- You- What?" He feels frazzled, he distantly realizes he's been backed against the wall of his nest by the human but it's hard to think of the roaring fire coursing through his blood.

Virgil's fingers twitch as his hands hover dumbly above the human's arms. There's a brief moment of panic as the knight's torch drops from his hands but nothing goes up in flames when it lands, it continues to burn without setting its area on fire which the Drider would be very interested in if the knight's now free hand didn't slip under the collar of Virgil's shirt to rub at his collar bone.

"Your markings are just as stunning too, are these tattooed on or natural?"

"Na-natural?" Virgil struggles out, he feels the knights full attention on him, studying him, taking notes of every inch of his form, it's dizzying and overwhelming for someone who hasn't been met with anything but fear in so long.

"Amazing." The knight's hand thankfully moves out from under Virgil's shirt but relief is short lived as he starts to trail fingers down the Drider's torso. "And your muscle too- I must court you."

Finally, Virgil snaps from his daze and gets his body to move. The Drider's hands snapping down to grip tightly around the knight's wrists, he's sure his claws would dig into flesh were it not for the human's bracers. "Stop." He grits out, watching the knight freeze in his grasp. "Just- Shut up. Shut up, who even are you? What the fuck?"

The knight at least has to the decency to look sheepish. "Oh, I- Of course. I am Prince Roman Augustine. Forgive me for getting ahead of myself, my gem. I was struck by your beauty-"

"Okay, back to the shut up part!" Virgil's voice comes out more screeching then growling as he intended but his head is racing.

Why is a prince here? Why is a prince touch him and calling him beautiful? Is it some sort of trap?

The Prince is looking at him with warm honey eyes and patiently waiting for him to stop freaking out which Virgil would appreciate more if he wasn't the entire reason the Drider is freaking out. It takes a long minute of just breathing before Virgil slowly uncurls his fingers from the prince's wrists and pulls his hands close to his chest, trying to shrink in as much on himself as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Prince Roman, graciously takes a step back to give Virgil some room. "I was passing through this lovely town when I heard tales of a monstrous Drider that haunts this forest." Virgil winces. "I, however, am a seasoned adventurer that has learned to see the difference between a dangerous monster and someone just trying to be left alone." The prince chuckles softly to gloss over the sad truth. "Imagine my surprise when I find a diamond as exquisite as you hidden away."

"I- okay. Alright." Virgil isn't quite sure how to handle this but at least he has room to breathe and the prince doesn't take any offense to his lack of royal etiquette.

Virgil startles as the prince drops to one knee and places a hand over his heart. "Fear not, my darling. As a citizen of my kingdom, I will ensure that your neighbors are swiftly reminded that there are laws in place to protect you as much as them." Warm eyes burn with a fiery passion that steals Virgil's breath away. "I swear to you, should anyone disregard these laws and attempt to bring harm to you that I will personally bring a swift punishment."

"Okay, okay, jeez. I get it, you like me." Goddesses below, Virgil has no clue what to feel about that, let alone if he actually believes it but the prince smiles as bright as the sun.

"With your permission, I would like to court you." The prince stands once more and steps forward, this time much more gentle and slow. He gives Virgil time to pull away as he reaches forward but surprisingly the Drider allows the soft warm human hands to wrap around his colder gray ones. The difference is odd, prince Roman's hands are large and strong and almost seem golden in the torches glow while Virgil's fingers are too long and spindly with natural armor covering his knuckles but Roman doesn't hesitate to rub his thumb over the smooth unnatural bits of exoskeleton. "Know that even if you refuse me that I will still keep my word to ensure your safety, you have no obligation to give me anything you don't want to."

Virgil's hearts are beating too fast, the warmth of the prince's hands on his makes him feel something he doesn't understand. "Can I- Could I think about it?" He must be lonelier then he thought, to actually entertain the idea that a prince might actually- it's outrageous and probably dangerous but prince Roman smiles so gently at him like he isn't some sort of monster or threat.

"Of course, my amethyst. You can have all the time you need, I shall return to the village and make sure to... Gently remind them of a few of the laws I've mentioned." Virgil almost mourned the loss of the prince's hands as he pulled back, picking up his torch which Virgil could now tell wasn't actually putting off any sort of heat. "I'll return at the end of the week, I expect nothing but to gaze upon your beauty again so please don't fret if you're still unsure by that time."

Virgil could only nod, the two share a long moment of just staring at each other before the prince coughs and says a final goodbye before leaving the nest. "Holy shit," Virgil whispers to himself after prince Roman leaves his sight. "Holy fuck-" giggles sprout up from somewhere deep in his chest, a giddy sort of hysteria taking over him now that he was left alone.

Virgil would spend the rest of the evening and the following week in a daze of anxiety, both nervous and excited for his prince's return.

Roman, later that evening, would scream into his pillow upon realizing he never asked his new love's name.


End file.
